


Sweet Scent (Naga!EnglandxReader)

by Amvee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flowers, Hate to Love, Hiking, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, Magic, Magic England (Hetalia), Mildly Dubious Consent, Naga, Nature, Pregnancy, Public Nudity, Rough Sex, Scents & Smells, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Snakes, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amvee/pseuds/Amvee





	Sweet Scent (Naga!EnglandxReader)

Ahhh..." You yawned setting yourself up on your _(f/v)_ sleeping bag. Stretching your arms far above your head you glanced around in your dull green tent looking for your Russian Ivan. He was one of your best friends and he was the only one you could trust to come with you on this trip. You were currently camping out in the Emerald Forest. The scenery was beautiful, trees reaching towards the heavens, bright flowers, and crystal clear waterfalls scattered about. The animals plenty but not dangerous, mostly just neon birds, bugs, and few snakes. Though this one fable of a naga living here but It couldn't possibly be true, right? Nah...

 

"Ivan!" You shouted now sitting indian style. No response...

"Mine as well get dressed while I have the time." You shrugged and began to put on your hiking clothes. Stripping off your clothes from the night before you put on a simple thick white tank top, dark green shorts, thick wool socks, and cute hiking boots. Tossing your pack on one shoulder you began to climb out of the tent to hunt for your lost friend.

"Oh, good morning _(y/n)_." Ivan said popping out of nowhere startling you.

"Ivan what the hell!?" You gasped clutching your chest.

"Oh, sorry." Ivan apologized. Taking notice of your pack he asked if you were about to go hiking da~?

"Well originally to find you but you're here now." You stated.

"Well can we go hiking then?" Ivan asked looking down at you. Figuring that he wouldn't stop asking if you said now you just nodded."Oh yay!"

Ivan climbed back into the tent to gather his stuff, and yours packing it into a large bag he had been carrying since you arrived here, which wasn't too long ago. As he climbed out you began to disassemble the tent. Once you were done you handed him the remains so he could pack them up. Standing there waiting for him your stomach grumbled. Ivan just looked at you and smiled pulling out your _(f/snack)_,"You hungry _(y/n)_?"

"Oh my gosh!Is that _(F/snack)_?!" Your _(e/c)_ eyes wide, mouth already drooling.

"Yeah, you want some?" He held it out to you.

"Of course!" You said snatching it from him and devouring it. Ivan just smiled as he watched you eat it greedily.

'Looks so deleciousss~' You heard a voice hiss.

"Hey, did you hear that?" You asked walking up the foliage covered trail.

"What noise?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Never mind. I think I'm just hearing things." You shrugged it off.

'Ssso she heard me, how interesting.' There was that voice again! Why were you the only one to hear it? The russian next to you seemed undisturbed. You know what, I'm probably just hyped from that treat that I'm hearing things, you concluded.

 

Hiking _(y/n)_ and Ivan across screen time skip~

 

You have been hiking for hours now and were started to grow tired and dirty. A little further you thought until a soft breeze whipped your _(h/c)_ hair back. Along was the sound of rushing water.

"Must be near a waterfall, da _(y/n)_?~" Ivan chimed.

"Good, I feel a tad dirty." You complained.

"Well you can take a shower in it." Ivan suggested.

"Yeah that would be nice." You sighed happily walking in a clearing. The scenery was magnificent , the clear water crashed softly on smooth rock, flowers of various kinds and colours outlined the small paradise. Setting your stuff down you pulled out your digital camera planning on taking a picture with Ivan.

"Vodka!" You both hollered happily as the flash went off.

Examining the screen of your camera looking at the picture you noticed a pair of emerald green eyes peaking from a nearby bush.

"Must just be an animal." You slipped the camera in your pack as you headed for the fall,"Ivan can you take watch?" He just smiled and said sure. Finding a dry space to slip through you saw a space and crept through, not getting your pack wet. Setting the pack to the side you letting all your clothes drop to the floor. Searching through your pack you pulled out an eco-friendly bar of soap. Stepping into the water you felt it trickle onto your body.

"Cold." You shivered. Soon after you began to suds up, the muck streaming off of you and into the pool the water had created.

'Ssssuch a beautiful body.' You looked around worried that someone was peeping on you. No one was around but you rushed to be done.

Once you were done you went to your pack and grabbed a towel(Yes you packed towels with you) and dried off. Sifting through your pack you found a pair of unfamiliar looking _(f/c)_ lacy panties along with matching bra. Cute, you thought sliding them on. Going through your pack, yet again, you plucked out some fresh clothes putting them on. After that you headed out barefoot, your boots in one hand.

 

Now outside you met up with Ivan and told him it was his turn. As he was doing his thing you began to look at the bright flowers. A specific bright _(f/c)_ catching your attention. Picking it you sniffed it. Seductive was the only word to pop into your head. It smelt a mix of your two favorite sweet scents, which made you wet. You continued to savor the smell until the russian approached you. Obviously caught up in the scent this startled you.

"Ivan could you stop that!" You nearly yelled.

"Your so cute when you make that face though." Ivan laughed.

"Oh shut up." You said playfully hitting him in the arm.

"Looks like the sun is going down. We should get going." Ivan pointed out.

"Or we could just camp out here." You began to set your stuff down and hitch the tent.

 

Ivan and _(y/n)_ setting up camp across screen time skip~

 

Dusting your hands of dirt you noticed something moving around through tall grass ahead of you.

"Hello?" You called out.

"Well hello love." Said a shirtless man with thick eyebrows, shaggy blonde hair, and emerald green eyes appearing from the brush.

"Oh, hello." You smiled not noticing his bottom half.

"_(y/n)_!" You heard Ivan yelling,"Watch out!"

"Hu-" Suddenly a scaly tail wrapped around your waist and slammed you to the ground.

Your vision began to blur, noises melding together, and soon you were out.

 

Being dragged by sexy Naga!England across screen time skip~

 

Eyes fluttering open you sat up, head still pounding. Glancing around you realized you were in a dimly lit cave, a soft blue mat laid underneath you.

"Glad to see your awake love~" You heard a man hiss seductively. This sent chills down your spine.

"W-who's there?" You gulped, sweat forming on your brow.

"Arthur, now remember the name, you WILL be screaming it later." His form appeared from the shadows. Watching him you finally saw bottom half, you pushed yourself back not wanting this thing anywhere near you.

"Wh-what are you?" You stuttered shocked. You were more worried about what he was at the time than what he had said.

"A naga." He stated slithering over to you, his glossy green scaled glinting on what little light was available. Again you pushed yourself back only to hit a hard cold wall.

Now he was close, so close you could feel his hot breath brush up against your neck. Flicking his tongue out your eyes widened. You squeaked as his tongue brushed against your cheek. You blushed at his action which surprised you and made him smirk. Grabbing your waist he slid you up the wall and kissed you with so much roughness. His tongue licking the bottom of your lip. You of course refused which irritated him. Letting your waist go he slid a hand up your tank top and grabbed one of your breast caused you to gasp. Those few moments were all he needed, slipping his tongue in he explored your mouth. Of course you wanted to bite his tongue but it was everywhere.

"_(y/n)_," He started pulling away, a trail of spit connecting your tongues. You quickly whipped it off,"Do you know why I'm doing this?"

"No, why?" Your said, he just smirked before saying:

"It's mating season and-"

"N-no!" You yelled in his face. There was no way in hell you would be giving yourself up to this naga.

"That's where you're wrong," You just looked at him shocked, he was so sure of himself,"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Again you yelled in his face but he just laughed:

"Hard way it is." You watched as he slithered off.

Now was your chance, you could get away. But as soon as you moved he was back. He was holding a familiar looking flower. Suddenly a familiar smell filled the room, it was the flower from before! It hypnotized you, so much you couldn't move, it was growing stronger making you weak in the knees. Landing on your bum panting he just looked down at you with lust filled eyes.

Without hesitation he pressed his hard body against yours, hands on your hips, lips on your neck. You let out a loud moan as he found your pleasure spot.

"N-not fair." You panted. That damn flower was doing this to you! Hands flew up to the neck of your tank top and he ripped it off tossing it to the side.

"I knew it would look lovely on you.~" He purred. What the hell was he talking about? Suddenly it struck you, he was the one to put the unfamiliar lingerie in your pack. He was the one creeping on you before, but right now you didn't care, you just wanted him.

His hands reached around your back and unclasped your bra letting it fall to the ground. His tongue lightly touched your sensitive perk buds. This made you moan out with pleasure at the new sensation. Noticing your reaction he went in, his mouth sucking on one, as one of his hands massaged your other breast. This made the wetness rise, your lust reaching its top.

"Arthur~" You purred pulling his face up so you could be eye to eye."Can you stop the teasing." He just smiled before ripping apart your shorts, slipping your panties off delicately. Picking you up he brought you down on the mat. Sticking a finger in you another stroked your vulva.

"Arthur~" You moaned softly. Soon you came into his hands, him licking your juices off his fingers before spreading your legs apart.

"Please be gentle." You said laying underneath him, he just nodded before sticking his thick hard member inside of you. You cried out in pain, biting your lip you tried to keep the tears in. He stayed there till you gestured for him to move. Pulling out a he stuck him self back in, the motion was painful but you couldn't help but toss your head back and dig your nails into his back.

"_(Y/n)_ your so tight and hot."Continuing his motion you caught on and bucked your hips along with his. A knot forming in your stomach begging for release. You wanted this to last but your body was wearing out, and by the look on Arthur's face you could tell he was to. Growing tighter and tighter around his throbbing member you called out his name. Your voice echoing off the walls made Arthur shudder, he loved it.

"Oh! _(y/n)_!" Arthur moaned releasing inside of you. His hot seed filled you making your womb feel warm on the inside.

Falling next to you he smiled and kissed you on the cheek softly, tugging you towards him he wrapped his arms around you firmly before falling asleep in his arms.

 

[Extended ending]

 

Z's floating around time skip~

 

Opening your eyes you felt a movement in your stomach. At first you thought it was your stomach just growling but once you looked down at it you saw something moving around right under the skin. Of course this caused you to freak out.

"Arthur!" You yelled.

"Is there something wrong love?" He poked his head out of the entrance. You just stood there freaking out pointing at your stomach. He rushed up to you and wrapped his arms around you.

"W-what?" You stammered.

"Well looks like we're going to have a family." He smiled and you smiled back but was unsure of this. Never have you thought about having a family, let alone with a naga.

"Hey Arthur, what happened to Ivan?" You asked remembering him.

"Oh, well I left him passed out near the waterfall, but don't worry I made sure he was okay. Some one had found him this morning." He reassured.

"Won't he come back to try and find me?" You questioned.

"No, he won't remember a thing." You wanted to ask but decided against it. Instead you just tried to be happy with this moment.

Months passed and when time came around you expected eggs or something freaky like that.

"Arthur I'm going to kill you!" You screamed as a small body came out of you. The sweet cries of life made you tear up. Arthur held up the small boy with shiny green scales, your _(h/c)_ hair, and green eyes. Placing the small being in a cot he went back. You were still expecting two more. Pushing the second out was easier but still painful. It was another small boy, but with a _(f/c)_ tail, green eyes, and blonde hair. He placed that one in another cot. Now the third one was very special, it was human and a girl. She had large _(e/c)_ eyes and soft _(h/c)_ hair.

Gathering all your strength you stood up and walked over to the babies. You decided to name one boy after Ivan, the other _(your choice)_, and your daughter _(your choice)_.

Holding you in his arms he kissed you on the forehead.

"I love you _(y/n)_." Arthur said.

"I love you too." You said resting your head on his shoulder and sighing. 'Three babies' You thought, 'This is going to be interesting.


End file.
